AUDITIONS!
by starburst1031
Summary: Dan has audition to go and won. He soon became very popular for singing and also did a music video and took pictures for his album.


**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my chapters! This is my new story from bakugan so hope you enjoy!**

Dan Kuso was a 16 years old guy who wanted to become a singer. He wanted to sing in front of 1 000 000 million people, including his friends. "Mom, I wanna become a singer when I grow up." Dan said to his mom. "You can be anything you want, dear. It just matters about if you like your job." Mrs. Kuso said. "You also need to be a great dancer, too. Because you're gonna have to do musicvideos and have concerts." "I know that. I need to go practice now." Dan ran up to his room and went on YouTube. He tried to search up for some cool songs to practice.

"Which song should I sing? Maybe... As long as you love me? Yeah that song!" Dan thought. "So, as long as you love me... As long as you love me... I'm under pressure, seven billion people of the world, trying to fit in. Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning..." Dan sang. "What's the next part again? Oh yeah! But hey now, I know girl, we both know, it's a cruel world, but I will, take my chances." Dan asked himself, then remembered the lyrics.

Dan soon became a good singer. He practiced singing everyday after finishing his homework. He even sang in front of his family and friends. Julie said that he should enter "Japan's amazing voices" center where you sing in front of the judges and see if you could become a star. "Dan, you should go to 'Japan's amazing voices' center! You're so talented!" Julie gushed. "Yeah Dan you should! You're a great singer." Marucho said. "Really? Ok then." Dan agreed. Julie cried while listening to her boyfriend singing. "Oh my mom said I could have a party on Saturday so you guys could come." Dan said. "We could sing with the kareoke!" "OK!" Julie gushed again.

On Saturday, Dan's friends came and they started singing. "Hey Julie wanna go first?" Dan asked. "Me?! No way I can't sing!" Julie refused. "C'mon, girl! You'll be a good singer like Dan!" Runo encouraged her. "Fine. I'll go." Julie sighed, finally giving herself a chance to sing. "I'll singthe edge of glory" Julie then started to sing. "There is a reason you should be alone tonight, yeah baby, tonight yeah baby!..." "WOO-HOO!" the group cheered. "... I'm on the edge, of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you, i'm on the edge, of glory, and i'm hanging on a moment of truth, i'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge! I'm on the edge, of glory, and i'm hanging on a moment with youuuuuu... I'm on the edge, with you!" "WOO-HOO YEAH JULIE!" "I was horrible!" Julie joked. "No you weren't! You were great!" Dan complimented her. "Oh well. Thanks!" "Now Dan will be singing!" Shun shouted out. "WOOOOO!" "OK!" Dan was singing his favorite song just for Julie to show him that he loves her and how would he feel if he left her.

"As long as you love me _[x3]_

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know, girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)

_[Big Sean]_  
Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me"

"YAY DANNNN!" Julie shouted. Then she threw herself on Dan with a hug. Dan almost fell backwards by Julie's hug. "Whoa Julie you're so heavy!" Dan said. "I know. I ate too much these days, but I'm desperatly happy with you!" Julie said.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!**


End file.
